Love Gone Wrong
by Storymaker95
Summary: When a man loves a women. He tries to date her. When she says no the man gets sad. And in this case crazy. He wants her love, and will do anything to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo****ve gone wrong**-

Ron and Monique were walking down the street. Ron was taking Monique home before his big date with Kim.

"So Ron what are you doing today?" asked Monique.

"Going with Kim too see Beverly Hills Chihuahua."

"Cool. That was so funny."

"Yeah. And I love George Lopez."

"So have you too done it yet?"

"I take that as a personal question. So... no not yet."

"Too bad Ron." Monique gave him a hug and let go. "Maybe tomorrow we'll go to Bueno Nacho and eat breakfast."

"And talk about the night before."

"Exactly."

They both came up to Monique's house. Ron and parted ways and Ron went home to change.

-0-

At Kim's house, Kim was making out with Josh.

"I have to get ready for Ron's big date thing."

"We'll can we do it first."

"No I'm still a virgin and I don't wanna be losing anything with you."

"Fine."

Then Josh just left with a bad mood and through the window.

"Well..." Kim said brushing her hands through her hair. "lets get ready to go."

When Kim left the room a red blinking light in her closet turned off.

(Later that night)

"Well Ron that was a good movie."

"Yeah."

"Well... goodnight Kim." Ron said kissing her with passion.

They kept kissing and Kim led him inside. While they were moving upstairs they were taking each others clothes off. Then it happened.

* * *

Well I'm getting back into making stories now so get ready for the suspense in this next chapter:

The Night After


	2. The Night After

**The Night After**

"Well, well." said Josh.

"How did you get in here."

"I came in here. The same way i got out after we made out this morning."

"Kim what is he talking about??"

"Tell him Kim."

Rufus got the strength to get up, because the chihuahuas in the movie scared him. And he left to Monique's house to try and stop what was happening.

"Rufus wait." Ron ran after Rufus and left the house into the dark streets, but somehow saw Rufus and followed him.

-0-

"Look Kim yet another boy that ran off. So stay with me."

"Fuck no!"

"I want Ron. not you..."

Josh got mad and walked up to Kim. Kim backed up.

"Don't back up from me you fuck."

Kim started to cry and Josh hit her she then kicked him in the stomach. He hit the wall near the window. When he got up he had blood coming from his mouth he wiped it of and spit at her. But before Kim saw something behind the window. Just then Josh turned around.

A deep breath Josh took before a knife broke through the window piercing Josh's neck. Blood then flew everywhere.

-0-

"Monique are you here!!" yelled Ron.

(An hour later)

Police were all around Kim's house. Kim was crying on the curb where cops were talking to her. Ron and Monique were near Kim holding each other. And behind the yellow tape were all sorts of people looking. But one person in the crowd came out.

"What happened here?" asked Wade.

Before the cop could push him away Wade pulled out his card. Signifying he was with a specific type of government. The cop told him all that happened and Wade ran to Monique.

"I heard what happened."

"Good cause I don't want to hear the story again." said Ron.

"Well. If you wanna know I'm all open arms." Wade opened his arms for a hug but no one responded.

"Sorry Wade Ron lost his girlfriend."

"But Kim didn't die."

"Yeah. But Kim cheated on Ron and also this. Ron's devastated."

Wade put his arms down and left. Walked slowly and calmly down the street until the midnight darkness made him disappear.

* * *

Thank you -Robzone- for commenting I won't let you down. Next chapter:

The Parents are Home


	3. The Parents Are Home

**The Parents are Home-**

Let me just say, the parents were at their college reunion, when they were leaving one of Anne Possible's friend was suddenly in labor. And so they stayed an extra 5 hours. Tim and Jim were at their schools field trip in Florida.

-0-

"Kim what happened here?"

(The next day)

Ron and Monique were at Bueno nacho getting breakfast. But when Kim came through the door. Everything went quiet. Kim ordered and sat at the table by herself. It was in front of Ron's table.

"So Monique, what do you think about cheaters."

"I hate them. Mostly the red headed ones."

Kim ran out Bueno Nacho when Bonnie caught up to her.

"Kim... I can't believe this but do you want to hang with the popular kids."

"Why. I thought I didn't qualify for your entourage."

"What?"

"Your entourage."

Bonnie looked confused.

"Your friends."

"Oh... yea... Well there's only three things you have to do to be popular. Cheat on your guy for a better one. Go through an emotional experience. And have sex."

"But I haven't had sex yet."

"We can help you with that."

"Well..." Kim looked at Ron and Bonnie having a good time. "I'll do it."

"Good, now lets go bitch."

"What."

"Hm... Oh! The girls call themselves bitches. Not in a mean way. So don't take it that way."

"Okay."

Kim left feeling mad and happy. Or what she calls, a soft rage.

* * *

Hope you liked it next chapter:

A Soft Rage


	4. A Soft Rage

**A Soft Rage-**

Kim went into school the next day walking beside Bonnie.

"Hey bitch." said short skirt, make up all over her face, now bitchy Kim Possible to Monique.

"Kim what happened to you."

"..."

"Oh! nothing happened to her you loser girl." said Bonnie. Kim just shut her mouth and motioned behind her.

"Well Bonnie, I hope you like being a bitch."

"OOO!!" Ron said as Monique laughed.

"Well lets hope that someone comes to kill you too." Bonnie and the others laughed. And Monique had a shocked look on her face.

"How can she say that Ron."

"Well I don't know. Lets go to class. I'll walk you home today."

Monique nodded and walked with Ron to Algebra.

Somewhere between 2:18 and 3:30 two people were IMing each other. I say this cause their conversation is very suspicious:

smexy-nerd: So did you hear wat hppend

the-reaping: No wat?

smexy-nerd: I killed someone

the-reaping: who!!!! and why!

smexy-nerd: That will be explained soon. but i killed him cause he was interfering with my chances of gettig my girl

the-reaping: well... wow

smexy-nerd: i no

the-reaping: let me ask you something

smexy-nerd: can't someones caling me

the-reaping: who???

smexy-nerd: the dude i killed

(smexy-nerd signed off)

the-reaping: wat???

-0-

"ok Ron lets go."

Ron saw Monique and walked her home. She was crying.

"why are you crying."

"Well, its weird that Bonnie wants me dead."

"She doesn't want you dead. She just said that cause she was out of comebacks."

"Well your my best friend right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Well this is my house."

"Damn."

"What?"

"You live so close to school its like we can't talk while we walk."

"Then come inside."

"Your parents won't kick me out?"

"There not here."

"Oh.."

Ron stepped inside and took a seat on the couch.

(Kim's P.O.V)

The girls were in the restroom doing makeup.

"So what's up Kim." asked Betty.

"Nothing but bonnie was mean to Monique earlier."

"Kim.. Let me let you in on a secret. Everyone here hates Bonnie, but she gets guys and it works like this. Bonnie dates a guy, dumps him, then the guy choses between us."

"So were like leftovers?"

"Not like that you make it sound bad."

"Isn't it?"

"Kind of, but the sex is great."

"???"

"I'm on my way too a blowjob right now."

"Where?"

"Downtown to John's house."

"John is hot."

"I know. Hey Kim you wanna come? He'll love two hot girls on his cock."

"Ok." Kim and Betty walked out of the restroom, got in Betty's Porche, and drove off into Downtown Middleton.

(Ron's P.O.V)

Ron saw Monique in the kitchen making a sandwich. And then an explosion on the t.v screen. He turned up the volume.

"Hello I'm Trisha Okinawa and we at Fox News have a special story. Many on planes today saw somewhere in the middle of the ocean was a explosion. Out of nowhere there was an explosion. Not big but enough to shock. Some say its the governments fault. Some say the chemicals in the water did this. But whatever the case the Marines will investigate."

Ron turned the t.v down as Monique walked into the room.

"Thanks." said Ron.

Monique smiled the kissed Ron on the lips. Monique went to the computer and was a little shocked.

"Someone signed into my IM account."

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the chapter. And if you don't know P.O.V means point of view. And for the IM part of the chapter:

1. smexy is a mix of smart and sexy.

2. I meant the misspelling.

Next chapter:

The Blowjob


	5. The Blowjob

**_Disclaimer: This chapter has a lot of bad words blood and sexual themes. You have been warned!_**

* * *

**The Blowjob-**

(Ron's P.O.V)

Ron just turned off the t.v.

"Well I should go."

"No..." Monique rubbed up his leg. "The day Josh died, or two days earlier Kim was telling me that she was going to have sex with you. I didn't believe her but then you asked her to the movies and it worked like she said."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Monique rubbed higher. "I could seen Kim now. Rubbing your leg, kissing you." Just then she kissed Ron. "Unzipping your zipper." She did exactly that.

"Then what?" Ron said eagerly.

"Then she would take off your pants." she slowly took off Ron's pants and also took off her shirt. "Then she would've seen you huge cock." Monique took off his 8-ball boxers and Ron's cock popped up.

Monique touched it, and stroked it softly and smoothly. She kissed it and stopped a second to take off her bra, soon enough these two huge boobs dropped down and touched Ron's penis.

She laughed and kissed Ron's penis, then put her mouth on it and sucked it slowly.

(Kim's P.O.V)

Kim reached this old house in Downtown.

"Um.. are you sure we should be here?" asked Kim.

"Well this is the address he gave me. So lets go in." said Betty.

Betty and Kim went in and neon lights were shining everywhere to make the room purple. Also there were flashing lights. It was a weird place.

"What the fuck is this bullshit." said Betty.

"I think we should get out of here?" Just then a towel went around her mouth and nose and she was unconscious.

(Later)

Kim was in the same place but chained to a bed with a red rubber ball in her mouth and Betty was in a bed beside her. So was another girl. But Kim knew who it was. It was Zita.

A small man in a mask came in the room. He held up a knife.

"Don't move." A deep voice said calmly.

Kim and Zita were still, but Betty was screaming and shaking. Yelling, "Get me the fuck outta here!! Someone, Bonnie. Fucking help me!"

The man took off his pants and a huge erect cock came out and he walked to Betty's bed and he put his cock in her mouth. So far in she started to choke. Kim was crying and Zita turned her head. Probably crying to.

Moments later Betty was chocked to death. By the man's cock.

Zita yelled at the man to let them go but he didn't listen. He turned to Zita and stabbed her slowly with the knife. Very slowly. Zita screamed louder than Betty did. Kim felt around and somehow got a paperclip. She prayed in her mind and tried to unlock it. When she did she got up and saw Zita dead blood seeping out of the places the man had stabbed her. She also saw Betty with her pupils so high up it looked like she was staring at her brain. Not to mention the blood pouring out the eyes and mouth.

This man got up and saw Kim. And for a moment they stood there... looking at each other. Then Kim ran away. But the man kept looking at where Kim once stood.

Kim went to the car and luckily the keys were in the drivers seat. Kim rode off crying and barley able to see cause the sudden change of light.

(Ron's P.O.V)

Ron just got through cumming in Monique's mouth and boobs. He put his pants on and Monique put her clothes on to.

"Then you two would make out." So they made out for about 5 minutes. Then Kim knocked crazily on the door. With blood on her, Monique washed her and gave her new clothes. But not before Kim sat on the couch and told them what happened.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Oh... and if anyone knows, who's Joss Possible. THANKS for reading now please COMMENT.


	6. Why?

**Why?-**

"Well.." said Monique. "That's crazy."

"How could this person do this? This is terrible." asked Ron.

"What I want to know is why would someone do this." asked Monique.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Ron.

"This person is small." Kim said.

"He knows how to get into computers." said Monique.

"And he's fast." said Ron.

"Well that could be three people."

They all thought for a second.

"I know who to ask." said Ron.

Before they left they felt a chill in the air. So Monique went to get her coat. When she opened the closet and there was a red blinking light in there. Monique jumped and screamed. Ron and Kim ran inside and saw Monique holding a camera attached to wheels that were moving forward. As if to make a quick getaway. But it was to late.

"What the fuck!"

They then saw the red light turn off. Then looked at each other. And were on the way to take it to Wade's house cause he was great with computers. They got in the car and when they got to Wade's house they saw Tim and Jim.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim.

"Watching t.v." they said in unison as they looked at the t.v showing no emotion. Just were sitting on the couch in the dark. Looking aimlessly.

Kim walked on. Wade looked surprised.

"Oh! Didn't know you were coming. What can I do for you?" Wade took of his gloves cause he was working on what looked like a huge drill.

"What is that." asked Monique.

"Nothing..." Wade closed the door. "So what brings you here."

"Well we were wondering what this was doing in my closet?" Monique brought out the camera on the wheels.

"Wow, I'll look into this."

"Thank you Wade." Monique gave Wade a kiss on the cheek and they left.

"She likes you man." said Ron jokingly.

"Yeah, I know."

-0-

That night Wade went over the tape that was on the wheels.

"So what have you seen?"

Wade played the tape and he saw Monique giving Ron a blowjob.

"How.... could..." Wade cried. "I thought she loved me. Ron said she did. Ron.. this is his fault. I must kill Ron."

* * *

Ok, do you think you know who's dead and not, do you think you know who the killer. Well you might be Ron, but you might be wrong.

Next chapter:

The Realization / Is He Dead


	7. The Realization Is He Dead

**The Realization / Is He Dead-**

Ron's House:

Ron was eating dinner, thinking of who might have done all these terrible crimes. When he thought of the people that might have done it Tim, Jim, and Wade's names came up. When Ron was done he went into the restroom he got a brain freeze instantly, then Master Sensei came into his vision.

"Ron I need you..."

(5 minutes later)

Ron walked out of the restroom and ran to the front door where he was stabbed in the back by Jim. While Ron fell to the floor he disappeared.

"It must be some kind of monkey power thing." said Jim took a picture as he left to get Kim and Monique.

(Monique's House)

Monique was going to Ron's house to ask him out, or at least kiss him. She was putting her make up on then some lights flickered in the distance, Monique went to see what was happening. But when she left all the lights turned off. Monique picked up her camera and used the nightlight to see what was going on. She called for someone but a voice replied back, "He likes his women dressed up."

Monique ran into her room and set the camera down to get a weapon, but she couldn't see so she picked up the camera to look for something, but when she pointed it to a mirror, a man was behind her and he put a cloth over Monique's mouth before she screamed.

(Banana Republic)

Kim was closing the place where she worked. But while she closed it some customers outside the bars that knew Kim waved goodbye and she waved back. Then they all left, and Kim put the blinds down, but when she turned around a man with a cloth and a hockey mask on was standing there. Kim quickly tried to pull the blinds up and call for help. But it did not work the man put the cloth over her and Kim passed out.

(Somewhere in the middle of the ocean.)

Kim woke up in on a boat strapped into a chair. She tried squirming out but it did not work and then Wade came into view.

"Hello Kim and Monique."

Kim looked beside her and saw Monique. "Monique! are you okay?"

"Yes... and you?"

"Well---"

"Shut up!!! Like any good bad guy, I must tell you my awesome plan. First, I took out all the people that could've stopped me, then I made my HQ. There were problems things blew up but THIS IS MY HQ!!! Monique, I love you but I saw what you did to Ron. So I killed him. Look at this, Jim took a picture of Ron's lifeless body, I'm sorry you have to see this Monique. But I really hated Ron after that. So then I took my hate and used my drones, or as you know them, Tim and Jim. To kill everyone, so far I haven't done any sin nor crime. Then when you were off guard I brought you to my HQ. Based off the best video game ever."

"What?"

"BioShock. I took some places of BioShock beneath us and you can find me and Monique there and use your revenge. But be careful, alot of things in here might and will harm you." Wade took Monique out of her seat and threw he in the portal that came up out of nowhere and he disappeared.

Kim was automatically released, then lights in a back room came on. Kim went into the room and saw a submarine when she got the nerve to go inside she pulled the lever and went down, into the sea.

When Kim got to the bottom, she saw a room with water everywhere. She walked on and saw dead bodies, one was holding a gun that Kim then picked up. Then she looked at the body and saw that the body was her father's. She started to cry but she walked on.

* * *

**Is He Dead-**

Ron woke up on a cloud next to Master Sensei and Yori.

"Yori! Master Sensei..." Ron bowed his head and so did they. "How did you..."

"We need to talk to you Ron. About your life and why Wade is doing the things he is." said Sensei.

"Well, Kim cheated on me with Josh, I got a blowjob from Monique, and I think I died."

"Well Ron, Wade saw what Monique did to you and I think he wants revenge." said Yori. "He now has Monique captured and Kim in what looks like a death base."

"What's a death base?"

"It's a place that if your in it, there's no way you'll come out alive. I think he is in the state of mind where if he can't have her no one can." said Sensei.

"Well what can I do?"

"Stay here and wait for the right time."

(An 2 hours before)

Ron was in the restroom then a bright light told Ron to put out his hand and ask for the Lotus Blade. Just then it came to him, and turned into a shield. Ron put it on and went downstairs, where he was stabbed.

* * *

I hope you like it. The story is almost over so hold on kids. Also I want to say I am thinking of making a a 1 chapter story of Wade and Monique having sex. But if I follow through with this I will post it up at the end of this story. But the last chapter of this story will hold a surprise for all that waited until the end of this whole story. Next Chapter:

**END**


	8. END

**END-**

Kim walked around and then heard a big slam and feet hitting the ground like a stampede of bulls. Then a little girl came out of nowhere she had glowing eyes and pointed at Kim. Kim slowly walked closer then out of nowhere a monster came out, in one hand was a big metal glove, in the other a big drill.

Kim ran but the monster was faster he hit her and she fell but when she got up she pulled the trigger of her gun and eventually killed that monster she was so pissed that she took the little girl and harvested her. She heard Wade on the speakers.

"Kim, you have lasted long enough, go through these doors and you will find me and my masterpiece."

Kim saw a door open and she ran inside.

* * *

Ron saw that Kim was running right into Wade's lair and that Wade was smarter than that, he wouldn't just let Kim there.

Master Sansei said, "Ron it is amlost time for you to go."

"Just me and a sword?!?!"

"Trust us Ron it will work." said Yori kissing Ron on the lips, "and if it doesn't you'll remember that I know for sure."

Ron kissed her back and Sensei rolled his eyes and the cloud he was sitting on flew up. "I'll leave you both alone."

Ron was kissing her and then took his hands down to feel her breast. Yori was taking off Ron's shirt, Ron had one hand feeling her breast and the other slowly taking off articles of Yori's clothing.

* * *

"Hello Kim." Wade said behind a screen door. "You ran all this way just to die?"

"I ran to save a friend not a freak like you."

"Well temper Kim, you didn't think I would let you through just like this. You like challenges, I'll give you one."

The lights suddenly when off and kept flickering on and off for awhile. Then Kim heard Wade yell one word, "SPLICERS!!!"

Kim looked all around and she then looked off in the distance, she saw a man with claws for hands. The lights flickered, now not only was the man a little closer but 2 more were there. Kim saw this happen 5 more times. Now the splicers were only 8 feet away and there were 20 of them. Kim was breathing hard and she was to weak to fight anyone but Wade. When the splicers jumped towards her Ron came out with the Lotus Blade and hit them all one by one.

"Kim go kill that mother fucker." Ron kicked the window and Kim ran to get Wade.

"Come on you damn splicers."

Kim ran until she saw Wade and Monique entering a boat. Wade heard her come in and when he turned around Wade was punched hard in the face. Kim untied Monique and Wade called Tim and Jim.

Tim and Jim popped out and started fighting Kim.

"The only way to stop them is to kill them Kim. Can you kill one to save another?" Wade said that while running away into the darkness.

Kim threw Tim and Jim into the boat and pulled down the lever, the boat was now on its way to the surface.

Ron, Kim, and Monique walked into the darkness and saw one dead Big Daddy. It was a red room with one bed, a work station, and a huge window showing lava on the other side making the red glow.

"This is like on the news, an explosion in the water. In the middle of the pacific ocean, we are either near California or Hawaii." said Kim.

"Ron what were you doing all this time?" Monique said.

"I saw Master Sensei and Yori."

"Yori!" said Kim.

"Yori???" said Monique.

Just then the Big Daddy woke up and the head twisted off showing Wade inside it.

"TIME TO DIE FOR REAL!!!"

Wade powered up his drill and ran into them. Everyone dogged the hit and ran to a nearby boat. Wade yelled and ran after them Ron tapped Monique's back a whispered something. But no one could hear what he said.

Then Wade blew through a door and saw everyone. Kim found the ship but Wade grabbed her leg and threw he to a window.

"KIM!" Ron yelled.

"Save yourselves...." Kim took the last bullet in her gun and aimed for Wade it hit his main electricity cord. When the bullet hit it the drill was going crazy and Wade lost balance and rammed the drill through the window.

"Monique do you love me?" asked Wade.

"Never in your life."

"Fine then no one will have you he pulled his hand out he water flooded everywhere as quick as Ron and Monique could they ran to the boat. When they got in a splicer was there and he stabbed Monique. She fell to the ground so Ron pulled her up and kicked the splicer out. Ron pulled the lever and they went down. The boat floated and was on course to Hawaii.

Ron said come back and a sword went out of Monique's shirt into Ron's hand.

"What was that."

"This is a Lotus Blade it can turn into anything its master wishes I put it on your back and made it a shield."

"Thank you Ron."

"Your welcome." Ron kissed Monique and they kept kissing until they got to Hawaii shores.

"What should we do now?" asked Monique.

"We live our life and eventually go back to Middleton."

"I mean right now?"

"Well were alone on the beach what do you want to do?"

Monique smiled and kissed Ron.

* * *

I hoped you liked the story, this is the end of the story. But I do have one last chapter. Which will be uploaded soon. Thanks for reading. Please comment.


End file.
